Prove You Wrong
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: Haruhi finds out Tamaki is breaking and tries to help him. Soon afterwards, Tamaki let's Haruhi into his life and they both live happily ever after... -I suck at summaries. Please Review!- HaruhixTamaki


I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC)

Please review, I'd appreciate it. Thanks. :)

-Can You Let Me Try?-

~Haruhi's POV~

I am sitting in the middle of music room 3, listening to the notes of the piano played by Tamaki Suoh. He was smiling, he was smiling to the beautiful sounds the piano is creating.

Outside he's smiling, but on the inside he's dying.

"He's the boy with a real nice smile but a broken heart inside," I thought while sitting down on a elegant red leather sofa.

Tamaki gave his heart to a girl, and I think she lost her mind. I knew she wanted it, but she didn't have the strenght to take it from him.

I looked over my shoulder to see Tamaki's fingers hovering over the piano keys. Each note he plays, I know it reminds him of his mother. I watched his beautiful purple eyes, I saw a tear fall down his creamy white face.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind. He was still playing the elegant grand piano.

"What's wrong Tamaki-sempai, are you giving up and done, are you through with all this, are you tired of the pain?" I asked concerned. "I'm torn to pieces Haruhi," he replied. "Can you let me try?" I asked with no sign of hesitance in my voice.

-Next Week In Music Room 3-

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked me very concerned.

He found me crying in the dressing room. Alone, no one knew what was wrong, but only Tamaki knew. I looked up into his violet coloured eyes and he looked into my brown chestnut eyes. I could tell he was concerned about me just by looking into his eyes.

"Can you tell me it's alright, just for one night?" I asked looking at my hands, tears falling from my eyes onto the palms of my hands. "Haruhi, it's going to be alright, nothing won't hurt you when I'm around to protect you. It'll be alright. It won't be okay for just one night, it'll be okay for the rest of your life," he said as he came and sat next to me, his arm wrapped around me in his comfort.

"Your the boy with a real nice smile, Tamaki." I said. "Thank you," he said.

I love the way he comforts me in his arms, it's breath taking.

"If you give me a chance. I could show you how it feels like to be hugged, to be kissed, to be thought of and to be missed. I could be that part of you, I'll try my best." I whispered. "Yes, you could be that part of me. And I'll show you how it feels like to be loved," Tamaki said.

When he said those words, I smiled.

-Next Day In Music Room 3-

Again, I was listening to Tamaki playing the grand piano in music room 3. But this day, it was a much more soothing melody playing. I watched his hands hover over the piano keys, pressing down on each note correctly.

I, again. Sat down on the elegant red leather sofa.

The soothing sounds of the piano stopped, I heard reverberating footsteps walking towards my direction.

"Your the girl, that can make me smile Haruhi. And do you promise to be true?" Tamaki asked curiously as he came and sat down next to me. "Yes, I promise to be true," I said smiling and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, now that's cleared. This is my commitment. I'll give you everything. Until there's nothing left to lose," he said with a smile. "Okay. But please, don't say your giving up and done, and that your through with all this. I know your tired of the pain. Your letting me try. Please get better Tamaki." I said leaning over to him and giving him a hug.

"I will try Haruhi. Then tell me this, tell me it's alright just for one night," he said. I smiled at his comment. "Yes, then you'll show me how it feels to be hugged, to be kissed, to be thought of and to be missed And you promise to be that part of me?" I whispered into his ear.

-One Year Later-

Still, we've been together for a year now. I could see that he's breaking.

"Tamaki?" I said walking into his bedroom. "Yes Haruhi?" he asked looking over to the door where I was standing.

"I could see that your heart is breaking. Here's my hand if you'll take it," I stated. I walked out the door to the garden behind Tamaki's mansion.

I knew he would be following me. I walked outside and reached the garden outside. I entered to gardens maze, he always knows where to find me.

It was evening, the sun was setting on the horizon of Japan.

"Haruhi!" I heard him shout, he's trying to find me. "Yes?" I asked walking deeper into the maze with roses on the walls. I didn't hear anything, his footsteps are like the sounds of loud silence. He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. My hands were in his.

"Please, help me. We can make it out of all this mess. There will be no more stress, let me be that part of you Haruhi. Just let me try my best." Tamaki said. I looked into his eyes, I can tell he still loved me. He begged, begging for forgiveness.

I looked into his eyes with passion, gratitude and more.

"Give me your heart, I don't want a piece or part, I want it all. I want you to fall for me. Take that leap of faith if you want to, don't let that broken heart haunt your life," I said. "Please, anything for you. I want to have you Haruhi, I don't want to ever let you go!" he said as he gave me a hug.

His head resting on top of my head. His golden blonde hair covering his beautiful violet coloured eyes. Again, I missed his comforting hugs around me.

"Then tell me it's alright, just for one night," I whispered. "It won't be alright just for one night. It'll be alright for your whole life. I won't let you go again, I'll stay by your side forever and always. I'll show you everything. I'm going to be this part of you forever Haruhi." Tamaki said.

I cried that night, I never cried like that in a long time.

"Alright, but you haven't answered my question yet. Will you take my hand and let me try and show you as much as you can show me?" I questioned him.

I watched as Tamaki bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black box and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. I smiled with pure happiness. "Yes," I replied.

He took the diamond ring out of the small black box and put it on my finger.

"Now does this prove that I'm taking your hand Haruhi Suoh?" he asked kissing me on my lips.

"It proves a lot, you proved me wrong. I thought you wouldn't let me try, but now I could see that you took that leap of faith and you took my hands into yours," I said with a smile.

~The End~

Thanks for reading. I got inspired by a song, so I wrote this... This is a weird story, I know :) And half of you who were reading this, probably got confused, sorry about that.


End file.
